Crossfire Sequel Planning
Possible Titles *Escape *Riding the Wind *Chasing the Wind *Crossfire: Escape *Crossfire: Out of the Ashes *Out of the Ashes *Crossfire: Legacy *The Lion's Legacy Characters Protagonists *Ming *Parvati - Airbender 16-year-old *Hu Li. Firebending 15-year-old, taken from home as infant and raised as child-soldier. Has burn scar on right forearm and birth mark on left leg <- the same birth mark Cheisu's wife has. Plot twist at the end, Hu Li is Cheisu's son, same one taken from Cheisu as a baby. Cheese's wife hid Fire Nation identity when tensions started rising. *Gwin, from Crossfire *Linly. Small, round spirit based on Tatsu and the Nopons form Xenoblade. Speaks in third person. Annoying. Comic relief. Antagonists *Xerxes (named for the Persian) - Firebending Shepherd in charge of effort to hunt down Airbenders, main antagonist. *Shen - Parvati's older sister. Eventually vows she will capture Ming in exchange for freedom for her and her parents. Shen is promised that if she captures Ming, Xerxes will let her, Parvati, and their parents live in society of refugees near SAT, like the ones from ATLA, and be watched over to make sure they don't conceive children. She shows up to take Shen, argues with Ming/Hu Li, but Parv agrees to go and even fights her friends when things escalate. *Water Tribe bounty hunters hired by Xerxes, one bender one not. Rather comical pair. Older brother is non-bending genius who invents, younger is waterbending, strong moron. *Cheisu (Japanese for "chase") - Earthbending man who led resistance for his local villages. His family was captured, and he is conscripted by the FN to hunt down Ming and Co. He sees his late son in Hu Li, because it ''is.'' Flashbacks reveal that Cheisu was obsessed with finding son taken from him by FN, so much so that when he set out to find him in the FN, his wife told him not to come back because he was leaving him. (Cheyenne) *The Priestess. (based on Melisandre). Was raised a Sun Warrior but left because she felt "higher calling" even above the great dragons. She wanted to join the Fire Sages at the capital but they didn't want a woman so she had to start as maid, then student, eventually was about to rise up the ranks but started preaching this bizarre devotion to a Fire Guardian spirit the others didn't believe in, as Sozin is pushing for a secularization. So she moves to this island and forms her own unofficial Fire Sages colony, in which she is the only firebender allowed, and it sacrifices one female child each year for the great spirit (who is the Glowing Man/Kun). It isn't working, so she takes her tribal spearmen and searches for proper sacrifice, ruh-roh, it's Ming. *Rough Rhinos - The group raids there camp for supplies, Rough Rhinos come back and attack. When they realize there's an Airbender, they decide their gonna capture her and ransom her to the FN government. Somewhat comical group. *Urami (Japanese for "grudge), SWT guardian spirit, seeking vengeance for southern raiders attacks, from Crossfire. *The Chancellor. Ancient spirit who's really short, bald man in appearance who rules over a dark realm of the spirit world, where only dark spirits reside. He wants to kill all humans, and believes the Great War is his opportunity. He tricks Urami by convincing her to go after firebenders as a reaction to the Southern Raiders. He figures if she's taking care of FN, and the FN wipes out the other nations, humanity will be destroyed. He also forces leagues of other spirits to do his bidding and attack humans as well. Flashback Characters *Nalia (through flashbacks) *Kun (through flashbacks) *Sozin (through flashbacks- mainly Ming's but one Hu Li) *Parvati's parents (flashbacks leading up to attack) *Hu Li's commanding officer (flashbacks and later in actual story) Other *Air Lion turtle. When gang captures Shen, he takes her bending and gives it to Ming. *Hogosha (Japanese for "guardian"), Urami's NWT counterpart. Well-meaning, has been away from physical world for centuries, so not up to date on idioms (point of humor). Based on L from Xenoblade. Abilities include healing and creating walls of ice (protective and defensive). Abhors Urami and killing *The Golden Man. Shiny, flaming, lion-like giant man from spirit world. FN equivalent of spirit guardian. Hates the war, but believes humans must solve their conflicts without spirit intervention. He says hope can come in small packages. (later reveled to be Kun!... because these spirits are humans who become the guardians after they die and the previous guardian is killed). Lines I Want To Use Linly *"Friends must feed Linely, bathe Linley-" "Season Linly?" "Yes, season Li- WHAT?" *"If only Ming organized and put together like Linly!" *"If scary man takes on step closer, he will face the might wrath of... Linly's reliable friends!" *"Linly is not snack! Linly is Linly! Airbender is cruel!" *"Linly know just how Hu Li feels! Linly must constantly choose between suitors, especially the airbending girl Parvati!" *"Parvati is quite pretty, and smart, and athletic... too bad Linly have such high standards!" *"Maybe henchmen leave scary man because no one likes him..." *(about Parv's sister): "Older airbender even MORE mean to Linly!" *Why does blue woman have squid on her head?" =